A Collection of Short Stories
by aolurker
Summary: A collection of short stories about Jane and Maura. All of them one shots. All of them fairly short. Item 8 has been posted (Rated M, that's right M): "Waking Up Aid"
1. 1: She Heard Laughter

**Title:** She Heard Laughter  
**Fandom: ** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes/Summary: ** This is another written for a fanfic challenge on Tumblr. This challenge was 'Laughter'.  
**Notes 2:** I'm not sure how many of these little short stories I'm going to write, but I'm going to put them all in this collection of 'Shorts' for now.

* * *

**She Heard Laughter**

Constance awoke and, glancing at the bedside clock, was surprised at how well she had slept and even more surprised at how late she had slept. Rising, she grabbed and pulled on her robe, then exited her daughter's guest bedroom.

As she quietly made her way down the short hall towards the bathroom and kitchen, she heard voices. Actually, she heard laughter. Maura's laughter. And actually, it was more like giggling.

She slowed to a silent stop just before rounding the corner into the kitchen, and just listened.

"Jane!" her daughter's voice reached her ears, "Jane, stop it!" But the directive was accompanied by another soft giggle, telling the older woman that whatever Jane was doing, Maura was at least partially enjoying it, despite her request for it to stop.

Constance couldn't hear what Jane said in return, the detective's voice too low in both volume and pitch to be made out, but whatever it was it caused Maura to admonish the brunette once again with an obviously only half-hearted, "Jane! I'm trying to make coffee!" as a soft steam hiss also could be heard.

"Shhh," this time she could hear Jane fairly clearly, "You'll wake our guest."

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of!" she heard Maura's light-hearted loudly whispered reply.

A picture of what was going on in the kitchen became clearer in Constance's mind. Maura was probably at the island, stamping out beans in an attempt to brew a fresh cup of java and Jane was probably standing behind her, probably very close behind her, probably flush with the doctor, hands probably wandering to places Constance would rather not imagine, and probably whispering inappropriate suggestions in Maura's ear.

A small squeak? A soft yelp? The older woman wasn't sure how to describe the sound she heard. But she knew it was a sound Maura made and it was quickly followed by another bout of giggling and another admonished, "Jane!"

Maura's mom strained to hear Jane's side of the conversation. She thought she heard something about the two of them having their own Roman coffee orgy but surely that wasn't what she said, was it?

Well, whatever it was, Maura's response was to laugh as she replied, "You are so incorrigible!" Constance also thought she hear a slap, imagining Maura was shoeing away those wandering hands of the detective's.

Constance then heard a muffled chuckled reply from Jane, and a final hiss of steam before the kitchen fell mostly silent. The older woman could only assume Jane had finally convinced Maura to at least give her a kiss.

And that's when Constance found her eyes stinging.

Because, while she'd admit that she was a little taken off guard when she found out Jane and Maura were more than just friends, and while she'd admit that she wasn't initially pleased by it, she also would now admit that Jane's presence in Maura's life had changed her daughter.

Changed her for the better.

But she hadn't been able to really pinpoint what that change was until this moment.

Of all the people who had come and gone from Maura's life, of all the people who had come and stayed, including Maura's father, including she herself, no one before had ever made Maura's eyes light up so bright, no one had ever made Maura smile so much.

No one had ever made her laugh so easily.

No one before. No one until Jane.

In short, no one had ever made Maura so happy.

And there was simply no way she could ever be displeased about that.

Constance blinked back the tears before they could fall, and retreated silently to the bathroom, purposely closing the door with a loud click when she got there, purposely alerting the two lovebirds that she was awake, and giving them time to compose themselves before she made her way to the kitchen.

Neither of the two younger women the wiser that Constance had heard their laughter.


	2. 2: Dream Interpretation

**Title:** Dream Interpretation  
**Fandom: ** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish  
**Notes: ** Written for a fanfic challenge on Tumblr. This challenge was 'Dreams'.  
**Notes 2:** Remember – this is a collection of short stories, so this chapter as nothing to do with the previous (or eventual next) chapter. They aren't in order or directly related. Just a bunch of short one-shots in one spot is all. :)

* * *

**Dream Interpretation**

Jane and Maura were sitting in the precinct cafeteria sipping on their morning coffee. It was 7:30. Which meant the two friends and colleagues had a good thirty minutes to eat some pancakes and just chat until their respective shifts started.

"You okay this morning, Maur?"

Maura looked up at Jane over her coffee mug, finishing the small sip of the hot liquid she'd been taking, then setting the mug back down on the table, "Yes, fine. Why do you ask?"

Jane sliced off the ear of one of the bunny pancakes her mom had served them and popped it into her mouth before shrugging one shoulder and answering, "You just seem a little distracted, is all."

Maura licked her lips and a made a facial expression that indicated that, actually, Jane was, as always, quite astute in her assessment. "I guess maybe I am a bit distracted," the doctor conceded. "I… I'm still trying to process a dream I had last night. I don't know what to make of it. And, well…" Maura waggled her head back and forth just a bit, searching for the right description, "Well, it's rather embarrassing," she finally whispered.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Well you _obviously_ have to tell me about it now," the detective lightly teased the doctor.

Maura gave Jane a look that was supposed to be one of annoyance but, really, it was one of indulgence and even appreciation. Maura took another sip of coffee as well as a deep breath, "In my dream I was," the doctor looked around as if to make sure no one was listening than lowered her voice just a little, "I was tagging again."

Jane looked at her friend skeptically and just waited, expecting more. When Maura didn't continue Jane prompted her, "Tagging? As in graffiti? That's it? That's your big embarrassing dream?"

Maura gave Jane another look, this one slightly more genuinely annoyed, "Well, I liked it. I was thrilled by it, even. But I didn't get caught. No one even noticed, really. It was kind of a let down."

Jane again looked on, obviously expecting more, "Okay… And…" she once again prompted.

"And I was annoyed I didn't get caught, Jane. Not by the police, not even just a concerned citizen. I was actually more annoyed at not getting caught than thrilled by the initial act."

Jane was beginning to wonder how long this story was going to take. "Okay… And…" she repeated.

Maura looked around furtively again, "Don't you think that's strange? Don't you think it's strange that I should first of all enjoy breaking then law but then at the same time be annoyed I wasn't caught?"

Jane tried, she really did, to figure out how this could possibly qualify as a dream worth getting distracted over. "I guess it's a little strange but…"

"There's more," Maura interrupted.

Thank goodness, Jane thought.

"After not getting caught the first time, I did it again. Except this time I tagged something more public…." Maura stopped, trying to think of what she had tagged, but gave up, "I don't remember what exactly. But I didn't get caught again. So the next night – in my dream, of course, I did it again. Night after night, more and more public places," Maura was getting more animated, "I figured they'd have a task force out looking for me. But, no, I kept getting away with it. And I was getting angrier and angrier that I wasn't getting caught."

Okay, this was a little interesting. "Why did you want to get caught so badly?" Jane asked.

"I don't know! That's the confusing thing." Maura answered emphatically before she paused, shaking her head like she just couldn't understand any of this dream. After a moment she continued again, "By the end I was at Fenway. Fenway! I tagged the Green Ogre! Can you believe it?"

At that Jane rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it, "The Green Monster, Maura," she corrected.

"Whatever it's called, I tagged it."

"And did you finally get caught after that?" Jane asked.

Maura sighed, truly genuinely annoyed, not at Jane this time though, but at the conclusion – or lack thereof – to her dream, "I don't know if I got caught. That's when I woke up."

"Huh," Jane was trying to be a supportive friend but... though the dream was kind of strange, there was one thing the detective didn't understand. "So… why is that embarrassing?"

Jane was surprised to see the slight blush rise on Maura's chest and face, indicating that whatever it was it was still embarrassing the doctor. "I guess the dream itself wasn't so embarrassing," Maura explained, "But I woke up," the doctor lowered her voice again and leaned in so Jane could still hear but hopefully no one else could, "I woke up extremely turned on. Extremely turned on," Maura emphasized. "And extremely frustrated in more ways than one. Because, well, because my hand was… well it was in my pajama bottoms." Maura's face flushed again, "I think I might have been…. You know… in my sleep. But like my dream I didn't… you know… finish."

Jane's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?" she whispered a little more loudly than she had intended.

Maura cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked around furtively one more time, just to have something to do as she nodded her answer to Jane's question.

Jane covered her mouth then, and tried not to laugh but couldn't help but smile, "Well, that _is_ quite an interesting dream. And, yeah, not quite sure what to make of it, either."

"I know. Quite confusing." Maura took a breath, surprised at how just the recounting of the dream had actually raised her arousal levels again. She really needed to figure this one out! In the meantime, she needed to at least change the topic. "So, how are _you_ this morning?"

Jane finished swallowing another bite of pancake before answering, "Actually, now that you mention it, I had a pretty strange dream last night, too."

"Oh, really?" Maura asked eagerly, happy to have her mind taken off her own dream and her body's reaction to that dream.

"I mean, nothing like yours, not really, but…" Jane trailed off, trying to figure out how to even describe the dream since it was really kind of ephemeral. "I was on this boat. Or maybe a raft. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. I just know I was on the water, the ocean, I think. And off in the distance there was this deserted island. It was waayyy out there." Jane paused, thinking back to the dream before continuing, "I remember that I wanted to get there, it looked so… so, I don't know. Peaceful? Nice? Beautiful? Whatever. I wanted to get there but I didn't know _how_ to get there. So I… I think I just sat there looking at it."

"Could you swim there? Or maybe row? Did you have something you could make a sail out of?"

"Maura…" Jane almost groaned.

"Are you sure the prevailing currents wouldn't have just taken you there without you having to do anything?"

"Maura!" Jane said a little more forcefully, "Can I finish telling you my dream, please?"

"Sorry," Maura said contritely, "Continue," she requested of the detective.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was looking at it and then there was this wind that started up and..."

"Wind? So a sail? You could make a sail? I knew it!" Maura said excitedly.

Jane glared at her.

Maura held up her hand in silent apology for once again having interrupted.

With Maura quiet again, Jane grudgingly continued. Grudgingly because, yes, Maura was, in fact, correct. "Yes, I figured I could sail to the island. But the only thing I had to make a sail out of was… um… was my shirt. And, um, I wasn't wearing a bra or anything else under it," Jane concluded quickly and quietly as she took another sip of coffee to cover her own small blush.

But Maura, of course, was nonplused by that last tidbit. "And did you make it to shore with your makeshift sail?"

"I was topless Maura," was Jane's non-direct response, "I was sailing the ocean topless in my dream!" the detective, after all, had expected *some* kind of reaction to this detail.

"Yes," Maura said reasonably, "But you said the island was deserted so why does that matter? So… did you make it to shore?"

Jane just looked at Maura and blinked several times. Okay, yeah, sure, fine, maybe it doesn't matter, maybe no one would see her, but she wasn't wearing any clothes! And Jane felt like that was an important aspect of this dream!

Maura just looked at Jane expectantly.

Jane finally then sighed, realizing Maura was completely unimpressed and just answered simply, "I don't know. Like you, that's when I woke up."

Maura sighed, too. Both a little frustrated at the lack of ending.

And that's when Jane's mom show up next to their table to refill their coffee. They smiled at her in gratitude, both for the interruption as well as for the warm up.

But their smiles quickly disappeared to be replaced by expressions of surprise at the words that came out of the older Rizzoli's mouth: "You girls can be _sooooo_ dense sometimes!"

She'd been eavesdropping the entire time, of course, and while part of her knew it wasn't her place to say anything, in the end, she was just tired of these two not realizing or at least not acknowledging some truths that were obvious to everyone else around them. And it was time to put an end to that!

Angela looked pointedly at her daughter then at the woman she thought of as a daughter before she continued speaking, addressing her comments first to Maura, "Don't you see? You're dreaming of getting caught by a police officer. A *detective*, perhaps? You keep doing more and more to get this detective's attention, going so far as to symbolically write a big huge "I'M RIGHT HERE" sign at her favorite sports venue. You desperately want her and you're extremely frustrated that she won't notice you much less catch you and haul you in!"

Maura's mouth just fell open.

But Angela wasn't done. She wasn't nearly done.

She turned towards Jane, "And you! You're far more straight forward. In your dream you literally want to get naked and jump on a beautiful isle!" Angela pointed one finger at Maura when she said 'isle', just to be sure she was being clear enough in her interpretation.

Both women's mouths fell further open and their eyes widened.

After that, Angela just looked pointedly at both women again, then turned on her heel and left them to figure out what to say to each other next.


	3. 3: A Rizzoli Milestone

**Title:** A Rizzoli Milestone  
**Fandom: ** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes: ** Written for a fanfic challenge on Tumblr. This challenge was 'Milestone'.  
**Notes 2:** Note/warning, this is a kid-fic, lol. What is it about these two that make me get all domestic with them?!  
**Notes 3:** Thank you all who have been loyal readers! I do appreciate it! Feedback feeds the muse!

* * *

**A Rizzoli Milestone**

Jane burst through the ER doors, trying her best to remain calm as she approached the front desk. She flashed her badge and asked the admitting nurse where Sarah Rizzoli was. After getting the information along with directions, she headed immediately past the front desk in search of the location the nurse had given her, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest by now….

And then breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw her four year old daughter sitting up on the bed, contentedly playing with a stuffed animal. There was a bruise forming on one cheek and one of her arms was wrapped up, but other than that she appeared okay.

Oh, thank god.

"Mommy!" her child was the first to notice her and the young girl's happy cry and smile calmed Jane even further.

"Hey kiddo," Jane said tenderly and smiled at Sarah.

"Jane!" Maura's voice held a world of her own relief, as well as some lingering fear, as the doctor jumped up from her seat next to the bed and went to hug her wife.

"Hey sweetie," Jane said a little more quietly but just as tenderly as she wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her on the side of the head, but only briefly. She quickly released Maura with a light squeeze of her shoulders and a look in the eye, a look that silently promised they'd talk in a minute but that the detective wanted to check on their daughter first. Maura nodded her understanding.

Jane turned towards the little girl in the bed, "Hey Wiggles, what happened?" she asked gently as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Mama said I not supposed to stand on the swings. Swings are for sitting," was the young Rizzoli-Isles earnest answer.

Jane almost laughed. Because, yes, she could imagine that was exactly what Maura had said. But Jane kept her amusement to herself and just gently patted Sarah's leg through the blanket covering it, "Is that what happened? Were you standing on the swings?"

Sarah looked a little guilty. She nodded.

"And you fell off?" Jane asked again.

Sarah again nodded but then added, as if trying to change the subject, "I got a boo boo, Mommy."

Jane went with it. "A booboo? Where?"

Sarah turned her head just slightly and pointed to her cheek, almost proudly.

And rightfully so, Jane thought, it looked like it was going to be quite a shiner. "That's a nice one," she murmured, hoping Maura wouldn't hear her as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on the young girl's cheek. "Where else did you get a boo boo, Wiggles?" she then asked.

"On my arm," Sarah responded, "Mama said they're going to take a picture inside it."

That got Jane's attention. She looked up a little more worriedly at Maura.

"They think she might have broken her ulna," the doctor explained to Jane, unable to keep the slight quiver from her voice, clearly still fairly shaken by this whole event.

Jane turned back to Sarah, trying not to show her own mild concern, not wanting the child to be scared, "I've had pictures taken inside of me before," she assured the youngster, "It doesn't hurt at all."

"Will you come with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Either Mama or I will, okay?" she smiled at her daughter then said, "Mama and I are going to talk for a minute. You play with your new friend, okay?" Jane picked up the stuffed animal and rubbed it gently against Sarah's face, making the child laugh. She then handed it to Sarah and stood.

She and Maura met a few paces away from the bed.

"She was standing on the swings again?" Jane started their conversation with the question.

"I obviously didn't see her in time," Maura began speaking fast, "I just heard this scream, god this scream, and I ran out and found her on the ground and your mother came out, too, and her wrist was already getting a little swollen and she didn't want me to see it and…"

"Maura, sweetie, first of all, it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. And second, she's going to be fine, everything is going to be okay, okay?" Jane interrupted Maura before she could relive the entire traumatic thing.

"Jane, her arm might be broken!" Maura was keeping her voice down so as not to disturb Sarah (who seemed rather obliviously playing with her new stuffed animal anyway) but the doctor was obviously upset.

Jane wrapped her wife up in another hug, "Her arm might be broken, yes, but it will heal." Jane then pulled back so she could look Maura in the eye, "And if you haven't figured this out already, you're raising a Rizzoli."

Maura frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Jane gave Maura a crooked half-smile. "It means that while this might be the first trip to an ER you'll have with her, it's probably not the last."

Maura could see the humor in Jane's face at that last statement and she knew the detective was right. Still. "I was rather hoping nurture would overcome nature, in this case," Maura finally replied, though only half seriously. Because Jane really was right. And also because kids were resilient. Jane and her brothers had survived childhood. Sarah would, too. The only question was would *Maura* survive Sarah's childhood.

Jane chuckled and gave Maura a kiss before putting her arms around Maura one more time, "Maybe you'll luck out and Sam will be an ER-free kid," Jane said in reference to their one-year-old son.

"I doubt it," Maura mumbled resignedly but good naturedly against Jane's shoulder, beginning to feel better with Jane's assurances and Jane's physical presence and contact.

Jane laughed again and rubbed Maura's back, "Yeah, you're probably right," the detective conceded.


	4. 4: The Lies They'd Told

******Title:** The Lies They'd Told  
******Fandom: **Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
******Rating:** PG-13  
******Notes: **Written for a fanfic challenge on Tumblr. This challenge was 'Lies'.  
******Notes 2:** This one's a little different in style. Just some experimentation.  
******Notes 3:** Thank you all who have been loyal readers! I do appreciate it! Feedback feeds the muse!

**The Lies They'd Told**

"_Would you like to come in?"Maura had asked the question after Jane had insisted on seeing the doctor home after their first night murder scene together._

_Maura remembered how Jane had hesitated at the doctor's question, how the brunette's mouth had opened ever so slightly, as if she was going to accept the offer, as if she was going to come in. But then it had snapped closed and Jane had frowned slightly and pointed half-heartedly back towards her car before giving Maura a small, unreadable smile, "Thank you but… but I should go."_

_Maura smiled tightly back in return, "Of course. I understand."_

_Silence. A beat._

"_I'll see you tomorrow__,__" Jane had said._

_Maura couldn't quite muster a genuine smile as she gave a quick nod and replied, "Tomorrow."_

. . . .

That's how it had started. Not quite lies. Not quite. But certainly not the whole truth:

Because, yes, Jane did want to come in. There wasn't any real reason she should go.

And because, no, Maura didn't understand why Jane decided to go. Not really.

Of course it was late. Of course they both had to work the next day. Of course they were both uncertain.

Of course they were both scared.

But those were reasonable and responsible considerations at best, really lame excuses at worst.

What they were not was the fundamental truth of the matter: that Jane did want to come in, that Maura didn't understand why the detective didn't.

However, they did see each other tomorrow.

And the next day.

And the next.

But somehow they couldn't seem to overcome those initial lies. It was almost as if the foundation had been laid and they didn't know how to do anything but keep building it up.

. . . .

"_Hey, want to maybe grab dinner tonight after work?"_

_Maura had been surprised by the quietness of the question more than anything else, it felt unexpectedly intimate. "I'd like that very much," Maura smiled._

_Jane had smiled back, "Great!" Maura had been warmed by the smile and the reply. Until a strange expression came over Jane's face and she asked, "It's been a long week for all of us, maybe I should invite Korsak and Frost, too?"_

_Maura tried not to let her face fall too much, forcing a smile, even. "Yes, do. The more the merrier, as they say."_

_Jane's expression had then turned almost as disappointed as Maura felt. "Yeah, I will."_

. . . .

They eventually had graduated to un-chaperoned dinners. Jane eventually went in to Maura's home, even into her bedroom.

Sure, they became more comfortable with each other. But the walls, the lies, between them were still solid.

For the dinners were never acknowledged as dates by either of them. And while Jane might have been physically in Maura's home, she somehow wasn't. She held part of herself back.

. . . .

"_I can't wait to see Casey again tonight."_

_Maura had done her best to smile at Jane's forced excitement, "I'm so happy for you."_

_Jane had just looked at Maura like she didn't understand why Maura would say such a thing. She then smiled a sad smile back and returned to her desk._

. . . .

They both knew the truth. God they knew it. They ached for it.

They wanted each other. They wanted to be together. They wanted it so badly.

They wanted to come in. They wanted to go in.

They wanted in to each.

By this time the lie was one of omission. They had avoided the truth for so long, the avoidance itself had a life of its own.

Neither one could bring themselves to tell the truth they both knew. Neither one could break through their own fears and walls.

Until…

Until they were forced to.

Because they were confronted. Their lie was confronted.

. . . .

"_No."_

_It's what Jane had said to Casey._

. . . .

Maura's heart pounded in her ears. She swallowed hard. "You told him no?"

Jane, expressionless yet somehow the most intense Maura had ever seen her, just nodded.

Maura looked from one of the detective's eyes to the other, trying desperately to read in those eyes what Jane was feeling, what Jane was thinking.

And wondering if she should ask the question or take the easy route and not ask the question.

She decided she was tired of the easy route.

She asked the question.

"Why did you tell him 'no'?"

The ball was now in Jane's court.

Because, really, Maura already knew the answer. They both knew the answer.

The only real question was whether Jane would finally tell the truth.

Or tell another lie, even if by omission, even if by avoidance.

Jane stared at Maura for several more seconds, silent. She opened her mouth to answer.


	5. 5: The Truths They'd Told

******Title:** The Truths They'd Told  
******Fandom: **Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
******Rating:** PG-13  
******Notes: **** Most of these 'collection of short stories' are one shots. However, this chapter (The Truths They'd Told) is a companion piece to The Lies They'd Told (chapter 4 of this collection) and makes more overall sense if you're read it first**  
******Notes 2:** This one's a little different in style. Just some experimentation.  
******Notes 3:** Thank you all who have been loyal readers! I do appreciate it! Feedback feeds the muse!

* * *

**The Truths They'd Told**

"_Your hands are aching."_

_Jane had looked up from the body and over at Maura standing on the other side of the morgue table from her. The detective had then glanced down at her own hands and realized she'd been rubbing the backs of them. If it had been her mother, she would have stopped immediately, shoved her hands in her pockets said no, they were fine. If it had been Korsak she would have shrugged it off saying it was just a nervous habit._

_But it wasn't her mother. It wasn't Korsak._

_It was Maura._

_Jane rubbed them a few more times and then had conceded Maura observation with a soft, "Yeah, a little bit." They'd held each other's gazes a bit longer than necessary, before both of them returned their attention to the body, and the case._

. . . .

That was one of their truths. Both of them were too attuned to the other to bother trying to lie about it. About what was bothering them either physically or emotionally.

And there was an ease in the sharing of the pain. There was a strange absence of vulnerability with each other. Jane didn't have to be the tough, always-ready one with Maura. Maura didn't have to be the stoic put-together one with Jane. There were no such expectations from the other, no need to impress. There was just being who they were.

They weren't sure when that ease had started, maybe it had just always been that way. And they weren't sure why it was the case. In many ways they didn't even realize it on a conscious level. But it was there. The peace. The safety.

. . . .

"_Happy Birthday again, Darling," Constance Isles had hugged her daughter one last time before exiting the front door of Maura's home after the younger Isles' birthday dinner._

"_Happy Birthday, Maura honey," Maura had received another hug, this time from Jane's mom just before the older Rizzoli woman also exited the doctor's home, this time through the back door._

_Maura had thanked and had smiled at both women. A genuine thanks. And a genuine smile. Because she was so very grateful._

"_You're thinking about your birth mother," Jane had said then without preamble as soon as the door had clicked shut._

_Maura had turned around to see the brunette leaning comfortably against the kitchen counter._

_She stared at Jane for just a moment. Maura then had looked over at the picture on the wall before looking back at Jane and nodding, saying softly, "Wondering if she's thinking of me."_

. . . .

Another truth between them. It wasn't exactly that they could see behind the façade they each put up. Because Maura's smiles and her gratitude for the other two moms in her life was genuine; it wasn't a façade. But yet… Jane knew there was more. Jane always knew when there was more.

As time went on and as they spent more time with each other, they just knew more.

They knew each other thoughts.

Knew each other's feelings.

Which made it harder and harder, of course, to hide from those feelings.

. . . .

"_Watching those tapes again… hearing that voice again…" Jane had shuddered once again._

_After waking up from her nightmare alone and scared on her own couch after a day listening to those Hoyt interviews, there had really been only one place for Jane to go._

_Maura's._

_Of course._

_So they shared a coffee or two or three or four. And talked until the sun came up._

_They hadn't talked about Hoyt. They hadn't talked about the case. _

_And they hadn't talked about the fact that they were cuddled under the same blanket, facing each other, close enough for their feet to tangle, close enough for Maura to hold Jane's hand or pat her arm sometimes, and close enough for Jane's hand to rest on Maura's knee._

. . . .

Occasions like that were becoming more and more frequent in their lives.

No, they wouldn't talk about the physical proximity or contact.

But both of them were conscious of it.

And both of them were conscious that the other never moved to put any distance between them, to remove or withdraw from the contact.

It was just one more thing forcing them towards their larger truth, the truth that encompassed all these other truths.

. . . .

_Maura's heart leapt into her throat the moment she had opened her front door and seen Jane standing on the other side. And her heart started pounding in her ears when Jane had told her what her answer to Casey had been: no._

. . . .

And that was the final push they finally needed.

An important question put to Jane. And honest answer from her.

Maura looked from one of the detective's eyes to the other, trying desperately to read in those eyes what Jane was feeling, what Jane was thinking.

And wondering if she should ask the question or take the easy route and not ask the question.

She decided she was tired of the easy route.

So she asked the question.

"Why did you tell him 'no'?"

Jane stared at Maura for several more seconds, silent.

Another important question had been put to her. She intended to give another honest answer.

For she was also tired of the route they were on. It was no longer the easy route.

Jane opened her mouth and answered, "Because I didn't want him, Maura." She paused then and reached out, making physical contact once again, cupping Maura's face with her hand, "I want you," she then whispered.

Maura, not usually at a loss for words, just stared up at the detective, taller in her boots compared to Maura in her slippers.

She didn't know how long she had just stared.

But eventually, she put one of her own hands on top of Jane's.

And she smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Jane smiled back.

"I would."


	6. 6: Thanksgiving Quickie (NC-17)

**Title:** Thanksgiving Quickie  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating: **M/NC-17 (yay!)  
**Summary: **The title pretty much summarizes it well  
**Notes:** Written for a fanfic challenge "Thanksgiving" and cross posted in a number of locations

* * *

**Thanksgiving Quickie**

Jane heard Maura ask Angela if the older Rizzoli woman could watch the rolls she was just about to put in the oven while the doctor went to freshen up a bit before guests started to arrive.

"Of course, of course, honey, you've done most of the cooking today. The least I can do is keep it from burning!" was Angela's gracious reply.

Jane had been listening for just such an opportunity to sneak into the bedroom before her girlfriend. She got up from the couch and quietly headed to the master bedroom and waited for Maura to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon, Maura entered the room, a bit distracted, head turned to the side to check that the clothes she'd laid out earlier on the bed were still there, clearly in a bit of a hurry, clearly on a mission, and clearly _not_ expecting Jane to grab her by the wrist, close the door behind her, shove her up against the wall, and start kissing her.

A sound somewhere between a yelp and a "Ja…" was about all she got out before Jane's lips were on hers, followed quickly by the detective's hand on her breast through her shirt and the detective's hips pressed firmly against her own, quite effectively (though not unpleasantly) pinning her against the bedroom wall.

After the initial surprise, Maura quickly and almost instinctively joined in on the kiss, momentarily forgetting why she'd come into the bedroom in the first play, tilting her head slightly to the side, opening her mouth to Jane's, bringing one hand up to Jane's breast and the other up to the back of Jane's neck.

Jane smiled to herself at Maura's response and pressed forward, pointedly grinding her pelvis against Maura's as she also started undoing several buttons on Maura's shirt.

That, however, seemed to snap Maura back to the present. She leaned her head forward first to break the kiss then turned it to the side away from Jane's mouth. Undeterred, Jane simply latched on to the doctor's newly exposed neck while giving the doctor's breast a good squeeze.

Maura moaned slightly and didn't push Jane away, but she did fight to get out the question she'd originally broken the kiss for, "Jane… what…," a small moan escaped her lips as Jane's hips pressed in again before she could resume, "What are you doing?"

Jane pulled her lips away from Maura's neck and jaw only long enough to reply on a low growl, "What does it look like I'm doing…" and then also pulled her hips away from Maura's in order to sneak one hand between their bodies, deftly and expertly undoing the button of Maura's slacks and taking the zipper down.

Maura gasped when she felt Jane's fingers massage the top of her sex through her panties, the thin layer of cloth doing surprisingly little to mute the resulting sensations, and again her body seemed to react instinctively; her hips tilting towards Jane's touch and the hand that had been on Jane's jaw curling around to the back of Jane's neck and up to tangle in and grip Jane's dark full hair.

But while Maura's body appeared to be on auto-pilot, alarm bells were going off in the doctor's brain. "Your mother…" Maura panted through another tempting and alluring massage from Jane, "Your mother is here!" she finally managed to get out.

"Yes she is," Jane's voice was extra husky as she flicked her tongue out, giving a quick lick to Maura's jaw, and adjusting her body against Maura's before continuing, still undeterred, "She's keeping an eye on the rolls for you."

Maura moaned low and quiet, not sure if she was distressed or gratified – probably a little of both – that Jane seemed utterly unaffected or phased by her mother's presence in the house. And she wasn't sure if she was distressed or gratified – again, probably a little of both – when she then felt Jane's fingers playing along the elastic band at the top of her underwear, teasing the skin of her lower abdomen, making it tingle in anticipation, making _Maura_ tingle in anticipation. Maura moaned again with that anticipation but also with mildly growing alarm. "She'll… she'll hear us," the doctor was able – barely – to verbalize one of many the concerns bouncing around her head.

Jane brought her lips to Maura's again and captured the smaller woman in another passionate open mouth kiss, before saying, whispering, breathing her reply against that open mouth, "Not if you keep it down, she won't." At the same time she was giving that entreaty to Maura, Jane also slid her hand under the elastic band she'd been toying with, and down between Maura's legs, making contact, no barrier. Flesh against hot flesh.

Jane against Maura.

Contact.

Ahhh, fuck!

Maura's head banged quietly against the wall behind her as she threw it back at the familiar feel of those wonderfully rough fingers on her. "Jane!" she gasped; she'd like to say the exclamation was due to surprise, but really, it was mostly due to pleasure, "God, Jane!"

She knew she should say more than that, of course. She knew she should *do* more than that. She should stop this. She should end this. She shouldn't be allowing this. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be indulging like this!

Because there were a million different things that still needed to be done – the table needed to be set, the potatoes needed to be mashed, the gravy needed to be stirred, and on and on – and there were a million different reasons this shouldn't be happening – Jane's mom just down the hall, Maura's mom arriving any minute, it was inappropriate, it was imprudent – and yet….

And yet…

Not one of those million reasons seemed more important than having one of Jane's hand up her shirt and the other down her pants.

Touching her.

Exciting her.

Making her feel desirable.

Making her feel alive.

God, it never ceased to amaze Maura just how constantly ready she was for this, for Jane, for this with Jane. And how responsive she was. Even when she wasn't actively thinking about it, even when it was far from her mind, she still found herself always ready.

Always ready and ultimately always wanting.

Like now.

Maura moaned again and writhed between the hard wall behind her and Jane's practiced touch in front of her as the detective squeezed the doctor's breast, handling it just this side of roughly, while Jane's other hand dipped lower, fingers searching, seeking, finding. Jane pressed in and up, moving her fingers along heated folds, seeking entrance, gaining entrance, then pulling out to spread the moisture up and down.

God, Maura couldn't believe how turned on she was! Nor could she believe how _quickly_ she had become this turned on!

Maura's hand tightened in Jane's hair while the other found purchase gripping Jane's upper arm. She should stop this, she should really, really, *really* stop this, Maura thought as she lifted herself on her toes, pressing her back against the wall, opening herself as best she could to give Jane better access, and sighing and gasping again when she felt Jane's long fingers slip inside her again.

But, fuck! She knew she wouldn't actually stop this. That, really, she didn't *want* to stop this.

Still.

"The guests…" Maura's brain and the last of her propriety managed to gasp out among the flood of sensations caused by Jane's body moving against her and with her, lips on her chin, a palm on her breast, finger tips inside her, "...be here soon."

It was a valiant attempt at being reasonable, but it was, in fact, Maura's final attempt at it.

For in response to that, Jane captured Maura's nipple between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed and also brought her now slick fingers up to the top of Maura's sex. "Then you'd better hurry up," Jane rasped out as she landed her fingers directly atop Maura's now straining clit.

Maura half-moaned, half-groaned, partly at the sensations Jane's fingers were eliciting in various parts of her anatomy, partly at the amusement at her expense she could heard in Jane's voice, but mostly over how powerless she was against the force that was Jane Rizzoli.

Because she was powerless against it.

Completely powerless.

She knew she was.

She _knew_ it.

And Jane knew it.

Fortunately, both loved it.

So Maura finally just gave in to it.

She cried out softly as Jane tweaked her nipple again and jumped against Jane's body as the detective's fingers passed again over her more and more sensitive and wanting apex. God, Jane knew just how to touch her, just how to handle her, just how to coax her. 'Hurrying up' wasn't going to be a problem. 'Keeping it down' on the other hand…

Jane buried her face in Maura's neck, licking, nipping, husking out encouragement and she moved her fingers faster against Maura's tip, pausing only long enough to dip down for more moisture, before circling, circling, rubbing, pressing, pleasuring, "Jesus, you're so hot, Maur," she whispered, "So fucking hot."

Jane's words only served to spur Maura further, faster, "Ja… Ja…" Maura's hand scraped along Jane's scalp as she urged her own body toward its quickly oncoming peak.

And Jane could feel it; could feel Maura was close, so close, so so close. The detective continued to whisper to Maura as she continued to use her two middle fingers to excite and push Maura, rubbing them back and forth, moving them up and down, flicking the underside of Maura's clit, feeling the doctor's body respond, hearing her respond, knowing it was only a matter of time.

And not much time at that.

With one more quick pass, one more circle, one more raspy encouragement, Maura's breath caught and held and her body briefly stiffened as she hovered just at that top most spot, right there on the edge, that beautiful edge…

…before rushing down the other side. One of Maura's hands gripped and pulled at Jane's hair, the other squeezed Jane's arm, one of her legs came partially up to hook around one of Jane's as the doctor buried her face against Jane's shoulder and panted and gasped and whispered a frantic "yes, yes, yes," even as she tried desperately to keep it quiet as the quick but intense onslaught of pleasure washed over and through her.

When it had passed, almost as quickly as it had come, Jane stopped the motion of her fingers and Maura released her twin death grips. Jane removed her hand from Maura's breast and held Maura closely to her and closely against the wall, letting Maura be comforted by Jane's solid and warm body, letting them both just breathe for a moment.

After another moment, Jane lifted her head and felt Maura do the same.

They looked at each other.

They smiled.

Jane leaned down and briefly kissed her girlfriend, her lover, her best friend.

The detective then cocked her head to the side and got a small frown on her face, "Don't you have a lot of stuff to get done today?" she teased.

Maura's face immediately transformed from one of bliss into one of mild insult, "Jane!" she playfully swatted the detective's arm and gently pushed Jane away, "Yes, I do and I was trying to do all that 'stuff' when you… you… interrupted me!"

"Oh, but what an interruption," Jane smiled as she continued to tease.

Maura tried to give Jane a withering look as she started coming back to reality and started straightening her shirt, but fact was, Maura was still glowing.

Jane chuckled as she, also, straightened her clothes a bit. The detective then took a step back towards Maura and cupped her face, becoming a little more serious, becoming sincere, "Take your time getting ready?"

"Jane…" Maura was about to launch into the litany of items still needing to be done, but Jane cut her off.

"I'll help my mother set the table and finish the gravy and whatever else and I'll entertain the guests when they start to arrive. You just… take a few minutes for you, okay?"

Maura, a different kind of warmth now flowing through her, just smiled again, "Okay."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes for another heartbeat and then turned to go.

"Jane?" Maura called.

Jane turned around.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Maura said.

Jane smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving."


	7. 7: First Snow

******Title:** First Snow  
******Fandom: **Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
******Rating:** FLUFF / Kid Fic  
******Notes 1:** Try not to choke on the fluff. ;)

* * *

**First Snow**

It took them about 30 minutes to get ready to go out. Snow suit for Sam (with boots, and hat and clip on gloves), and a similar snowsuit for Sarah. Then Mommy and Mama got bundled up. Then they got Sam situated in his way-too-fancy baby-snow-sled with multiple buckles and belts, and Sarah plunked herself down in the a-little-less-fancy red sled.

But despite all the rigmarole, spirits were high. It was the first big snow of the year. And it was a *really* big snow. The city was blanket by 18 powdery inches. And best of all, it was a Saturday; so Jane and Maura had the day off to spend this momentous occasion with their four year old daughter and one year old son.

As they headed up the sidewalk to the nearest park about a quarter mile away, Sarah pleaded with her Mama, "Mama, Mama, go faster!"

Maura looked over at Jane. Jane just smiled and replied, "You heard her! Make like the Iditarod!"

Maura frowned, "Wouldn't that make me a dog in that scenario?"

Jane rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "One of the prettiest and sleekest and fastest and strongest and most respected dogs on the planet, yes."

Maura tried to narrow her eyes but her smile over the compliment peeked through.

"Mama, go!" Sarah interrupted the two women's flirty exchange.

Maura turned around to her daughter, "Okay, I'll go faster. Are you holding on?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure?" Sarah nodded again and grinned. "Okay," Maura told her, "Here we go!" And with that, Maura took off at a run, towing Sarah on her sled behind her. Or at least the closest approximation of a run she could muster given the depth of the snow.

Jane couldn't help but laugh in pure joy at the sight and at the squeal of delight that came from her daughter.

Maura pulled Sarah for maybe fifty yards, to the top of a small rise, then turned around and sprinted (again as best she could) back down to Jane's location, gravity helping speed them up further, Sarah's peals of laughter joined by Maura's.

The doctor was out of breath from the effort but clearly was enjoying every second of it. Upon meeting back up with Jane, Maura got Sarah's sled turned back around and going in the direction of the park again. "Again, Mama, again!" Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah, Mama, again," Jane smiled wickedly at Maura.

Maura shot Jane a quick look then turned around to Sarah, "Okay, one more time, then Mama needs to take a rest."

"Mush, mush!" Jane teased as Maura took off again.

As Jane watched them go this time, she couldn't help but think back to six years ago. She hated the snow. Hated it. She hated cleaning off her car, she hated how her apartment was cold, she hated going to frozen crime scenes, she hated the nasty slushy muck the streets turned into. There was nothing good about it.

And while there were still a lot of things about the snow that was inconvenient, it was days like these, pure and simple fun and joy, and family – her family – that would make the good things about snow far far far outweigh the bad.

Jane looked back at Sam. "Should we go chase after Mama and Sarah?" she asked in a light voice, knowing her son wasn't old enough to give any answer other than a babble. She smiled at him and made sure he was secure before turning around, and taking off after her wife and daughter at an awkward jog, images of building snowmen, making snow angles, and creating memories in her head.


	8. 8: Waking Up Aid (NC-17)

**Title:** Waking Up Aid  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** NC-17 (ooo, smexytiems)  
**Words:** ~2150  
**Notes:** I decided to give myself the challenge word of 'shopping'. Here is the result. :D

* * *

**Waking Up Aid**

Maura awoke a little anxious, a little excited.

Even without opening her eyes she took a deep breath and counted slowly to 10 as she let it out. She then opened her eyes. She could tell it was still fairly dark out but not entirely pitch black. She glanced at the bedside clock. It was still a *little* early…

…but close enough.

The doctor rolled from her back onto her side, towards her best friend and girlfriend who was asleep in bed next to her. "Jane?" she said just barely louder than a whisper.

There was no response from the prone woman facing away from her.

Not to be deterred, Maura scooted a little closer to that woman and hoisted herself onto her elbow. She reached over and pulled long locks of sleep-wild hair back to reveal Jane's cheek and jaw. "Jane?" she said again. "Sweetie?" she questioned just a little louder before leaning down and placing a light kiss on that newly exposed jaw.

"Uhg," Jane grunted in response. The detective was not exactly a morning person.

Maura smiled. Because, see, she actually adored how poorly Jane woke up when the detective was with Maura; it showed how truly comfortable and safe Jane felt with her. And normally Maura would just give the brunette some time to wake up naturally, especially on a Saturday like today, but Maura was feeling too impatient right now for that.

So the lighter haired woman put another kiss on Jane's jaw but also snaked her free hand down Jane's side and around to Jane's stomach, caressing the detective's relaxed abs while purposefully pressing her breasts to Jane's back.

That earned the doctor another sound from Jane, though this one was closer to a gravely hum of approval rather than the very un-approving grunt she'd received just moments ago.

Maura smiled again. "Good morning," the doctor replied to that hum while continuing to slowly caress Jane's ribs and abdomen, fingers tickling up to the underside of Jane's breasts, touching the sensitive swells just briefly before pulling back down to tickle Jane's navel, and then finally trace the skin just above the elastic of Jane's low riding pajama bottoms, the whole fluid motion gentle and tender, but enticing, teasing awake slumber nerve endings.

Jane hummed again when Maura's wandering fingers returned to her breasts to once more lightly stroke and tease the flesh there. And when Maura lightly tweaked a rapidly hardening nipple, Jane made a slightly louder noise and jerked just a bit, but in a good way. In a very good way.

Jane finally rolled onto her back towards the doctor and Maura pulled back enough to let her.

Maura then immediately leaned down and gave her lover a kiss, not a demanding one, not a suffocating one, but a gently seeking one, flicking her tongue across Jane's bottom lip, suckling a little longer than necessary on Jane's top lip, before eventually pulling back and looking down at Jane's still slightly dopey, but less sleepy face.

Jane smiled at Maura. She reached up and pushed away a small curtain of hair partially hiding Maura's face, then playfully pushed her thumb ever so lightly against Maura's chin and teased, "You rather perky this morning."

Maura bit her lip, a little minx-like, and nodded her agreement to Jane's assessment, "Yes." The doctor's flicked her eyes down to Jane's bottom lip as she ran her thumb over it, before bringing them back to Jane's and continuing her response, "I guess I did wake up a little 'perky', like you said, this morning."

The two women then looked at each other for several seconds. Maura gauging Jane's reaction.

Fortunately, it wasn't hard to gauge for one side of Jane's lip quirked up and she said back, "I'm not complaining."

With a small spark in her eyes and another sultry smile of her own, Maura pushed herself to a seated position and then climbed on top of Jane, straddling the detective's body, sitting lightly on the detective's thighs. She then reached forward and still staring into Jane's eyes, wordlessly undid the top button of the detective's pajama top.

Jane cocked an eyebrow. Another sign of interest. A silent sign of approval.

So Maura took that sign and ran with it, moving to the next button, licking her lips as she slowly, almost erotically worked the round head through the hole, releasing the fabric, exposing skin, before finally and somewhat reluctantly breaking eye contact, but only so she could lean forward and place a light kiss on that newly exposed skin of Jane's chest. And then place another kiss the newly exposed skin of Jane's sternum. And with another button undone, another kiss was placed a little lower on Jane's sternum between the detective's breasts, and then on the spot where the detective's rib cages meet. And so on down.

Maura continued scooting slightly backwards, slowly, pointedly, purposefully, alluringly undoing one button at a time down Jane's upper body, kissing and suckling the revealed skin below it as she went, drawing various other sounds from the detective, including another hum of pleasure when she kissed that small tract of flesh between Jane's belly button and the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Maura smiled again at the sound, knowing this slow seduction of hers was working exactly as she'd planned, exactly as she'd hoped.

With the last button undone, Maura looked up one more time, this time with eyes slightly hooded by her own arousal, and pushed open Jane's shirt, fully exposing Jane's upper body to the air and to Maura.

She saw Jane's jaw clench. She felt Jane's abs contract.

The doctor flashed that sexy smile one more time, that so very fucking sexy smile, the one Jane never stood a chance against, the one Jane never ever wanted to stand a chance against, then once again dipped her head, lips and tongue and mouth once again seeking the warm skin and flesh of Jane's torso, or more specifically, seeking the warm skin and flesh of Jane's breasts.

Jane couldn't help it, her head pressed back and her back arced, her breasts offered up to Maura as the contrasting sensation of the cool bedroom air and Maura's hot wet mouth enveloped one of her nipples.

Fuck, she loved cold weather sex.

And Maura knew she did. So the doctor took her time, playing with the nipple, flicking her tongue back and forth across it, blowing on it to cool it down, sucking on it to warm it up, before moving to the other side and doing exactly the same. All the while, she could feel Jane's body moving more and more under her; the detective's hips beginning to swivel in a small but perceptible motion, the detective's hands coming to tangle in Maura's hair, the detective's core radiating more and more heat and aroma.

Finally, untold seconds, minutes later, Maura placed a final tiny kiss on the now very hard tip of one of Jane's breasts before starting to scoot further down Jane's body.

The detective moaned.

For it was clear where Maura was headed. It was clear what her intent was.

And the thought of that alone caused a jolt to travel through Jane's pussy and clit and settle low in Jane's belly.

Maura could only smile wickedly again as she graced the detective's rib cage and then abs with a kiss, scooting further down, causing Jane's breath to hitch this time. The doctor paused as she always did to place a tender kiss on Jane's scar, lightly, almost reverently, running her lips back and forth on it before resuming her quest, moving to Jane's navel, flicking her tongue into it briefly, loving the feeling Jane's abs fluttering once again in response, of Jane's legs trying to open below her.

Maura almost moaned herself. Jane was so deliciously attuned to the doctor's every touch. So deliciously responsive.

It was tempting to let this play out differently than her original idea.

Tempting.

But no.

So with a kiss to the hallow of Jane's hip, Maura broke the silence that had descended up on them in the intervening minutes, "So," she said between kisses, "Are you feeling," Maura scooted further back and hooked her fingers into the elastic band of Jane's pajama bottoms, exposing another inch of sensitive skin and placing a kiss there, "a little more 'perky' now?" Maura emphasized the question with a light nip of Jane's hipbone with her teeth.

Jane moaned low in her throat and unconsciously lifted her hips to aid Maura while also squeezing her legs together, clenching her inner muscles at the rising tide of arousal and ache and desire building in her core. "You could say that," she rumbled in reply to Maura's question.

"Good!" Maura said with a distinct absence of the kind of sensuality that had been present in her previous words. The doctor also relinquished Jane's waistband and crawled back up the detective's body. She arrived back near Jane's face, one hand placed on either side of the detective's head as she leaned down and placed a far too quick and far too chaste peck on the detective's lips, now partially hanging open in surprise. Maura then rolled off the detective and rolled all the way off the bed onto her feet.

"Wait, whaaaa….?" was about all Jane could get out as she looked over at Maura, Maura who a moment ago was about to go down on her, Maura who a moment ago was sex personified, Maura who was now no longer even in bed with her.

And Maura who was also now just looking back at her with wide innocent eyes. "Wait what what?" she asked back, "I was just going to go make some coffee. After all, that should help you wake up the rest of the way."

Jane, in a state of utter confusion not to mention utter need propped herself up onto her elbows, "But… but…" Jane sputtered, her upper body now also chilling rapidly with the unexpected withdrawal of Maura's warmth and the unexpected halt in their… activities.

"You know," Maura, way too composed for Jane's liking, prattled on, "So we can head out on the shopping trip we talked about yesterday. And we really do need to get moving: stores start opening in less than an hour!"

And then it all came back to Jane in a rush, like a nightmare. Like a terrible waking nightmare.

The cross referenced holiday gift lists for family, friends, deserving (and some not deserving in Jane's estimation) co-workers, as well as for charitable giving. The itinerary of where all they'd need to go to procure all these varied and various treasures. The stack of environmentally friendly (but still designer, naturally) cloth bags in which they'd place their purchases. The mapping out of the most efficient route to all those locations (which Jane was convinced took them by several not-strictly-required shoe stores, but also a coffee shop or two). And Jane's promise to go with Maura. For as long as it took. Without complaining.

Well, without complaining 'too much'.

Jane closed her eyes and let out a frustrated but knowing and resigned breath. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what on purpose?" Maura asked back, again acting all innocent.

As if.

Jane opened her eyes then but only so she could narrow them at the doctor. "You know what," she ground out.

Maura swallowed and squared her shoulders and jutted her chin out a bit, "No, of course I don't," Maura picked up her robe from the dresser where it had been draped, "I was just trying to help you wake up and now I'm going to go make coffee." And with that Maura practically ran out of the room. Probably so Jane wouldn't see the hives that surely had started spreading on her neck.

Jane let her body flop back down to the mattress and she let out another breath. Maura.

God, what a fucking tease sometimes!

And god, did Jane love it!

Or hate it. Or loved to hate it. Or hated to love it. Something.

Because it was always worth it. And that was part of the fun.

For she knew Maura would eventually make good on all that teasing. She always did. And then some.

After getting something out of Jane first, of course. But that, too, was part of the fun. Most of the time.

Jane inhaled deeply, biting the inside of her bottom lip and pressing her legs together one more time as her arousal only grudgingly began to recede and she grudgingly admitted just how good Maura had gotten her this time.

She then hoisted herself up and out of bed and headed for a cold shower. Because regardless of what later that day or night or tomorrow would bring, right this instant Jane could use a cooling off.


End file.
